wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kau-Uyize
This is Topazivoria's OC. Appearance Kau-Uyize's looks are a variation from normal SkyWing looks. She is mainly a deep orange, but with flecks of crystal blue and turquoise across her body, not unlike foam spray from a wave, ranging from a few flecks spotted across her neck to a clump of them gathered at her tail. Her underbelly is a soft pink, like the colour of coral, with teal freckles. Her wings are the same shade as her body but covered with crystal blue and black spots - ranging from sparse and light at the tips of her wings to dense and dark at the bottom of her wings. Her horns are wavy like a normal SkyWing's, but they are intertwined with stripes of black, and she has black diamonds on them as well. Her strange looks are not caused by impure ancestry or even a mutation; nobody really knows why she looks different. Kau-Uyize is shorter than a normal SkyWing; she also has broader shoulders that come from swimming (something abnormal for a SkyWing). Her arms and legs are muscular and strong, toned by the exercise she has done over the years through her part-time exploring. She has quite a short neck, and a thin but powerful tail. Kau-Uyize's wings are the size of an average SkyWing's, and she uses them as sails when she is out at sea. The wing membrane is a copper colour, while the back of the wing as the same deep orange as her body. As well as having blue and black spots charted across her wings like points on a map, she has a pattern like a column of blue fire at the tips of her wings. This pattern is surrounded by several blue freckles. The small spikes that run all the way from Kau-Uyize's head to her tail range from navy almost to the point of being black, to being foam-white, like her teeth. She considers them to like very much like waves, and has each spike studded with a diamond that has a ripple pattern. She usually carries a few accessories around with her; the most used being the ivory armband that had been passed down the generations, from her great-grandmother right down to her. She also has a nose ring, which is crystal blue. Personality Ever since she was little, all Kau-Uyize wanted to do was explore. She was always lost in her own little world, creating adventures for herself. Unlike the other little SkyWing dragonets, who would confine themselves to the dragonet nursery, Kau-Uyize would attempt to see the mountains for herself, often being held back by her father. Her naturally curious nature does not like to be restrained - she loves to create questions or challenges for herself and try and find their answers. She has always been inquisitive and very creative. She loves a sense of unpredictability - never knowing what will happen next, which is why she is pursuing adventure and exploration rather than subjects her father wanted her to pursue such as the sciences. The thrill of adventure excites her, and to her it is a new discovery every day. She has been engrossed in the stunning beauty of nature every since she was a dragonet - the vast, dynamic landscapes of the mountains, the calm, relaxing shades of overlapping blue and green in the ocean nearby. Unlike most SkyWings, Kau-Uyize feels at home in water and has been 'swimming since she hatched,' as she puts it. She enjoys learning from professionals, who have way more experience than her, and seeing what they have to offer. However, she has some negative traits. As she was growing up, she preferred to explore alone rather than interact with other dragonets her age; therefore she lacks many social skills and is very socially awkward, being the most comfortable either in the presence of her sister or in the presence of her boat. Even though she goes to school, she prefers to stay well away from other dragons and instead dream about where she will explore next. As a result of not having these communication skills, when she started working for Queen Scarlet, she found it hard to engage in conversation with the queen. Kau-Uyize also hates being criticised. During the time she worked part-time for Queen Scarlet, she was criticised heavily, and she could not cope with the criticism, shutting herself off and quitting her job instead of opening up to deal with the criticism. As she is by nature a roaming dragon, Kau-Uyize yearns for the day when she will complete her studies and not be bound to any rules or regulations - the day when she can just be free to explore the sea and the sky, all on her own. History Kau-Uyize was born into a family of fliers. Her father, Rangi, worked as a soldier for Queen Scarlet, and her mother, Nyenyezi, was a retired adventurer. Her mother had been fascinated with the sea since she was little; how it seemed so pleasant but under the surface it was hiding many secrets, it seemed so empty, like a void, but it actually contained something. This fascination was passed onto both her daughters Kau-Uyize and Neamhní. From two years old, Kau-Uyize's father tried to get his two daughters into the strict regime of the militia, and gave them a military upbringing. Kau-Uyize, whose curious nature was far more dominant than her father's forced soldiering, would often sneak out at night while her parents were sleeping to chart the landscape. Her mother knew about these frequent trips but would keep them a secret. Around the tenth time she went flying, she dozed off and plummeted out of the sky like a stone dropped into water. Luckily for her, she managed to wake up in time to stop herself from dying, but that experience put her off exploring for a while. During the times her father was away fighting, Nyenyezi would take her two girls out to visit the sea. She would give them swimming training, and teach them how to sail. Kau-Uyize and her sister quickly became accustomed to the water and it was like a second home to them. However, when she was seven years old, a tragedy occurred. When her mother went on ventures through the sea Kingdom, she would bring back various artifacts from the Sea Kingdom and the ocean for her daughters. This time, when she went out to find an item to give to them, she was overcome by a powerful storm that capsized her boat, and the strong currents sucked her in. She was drowned. After this event, Kau-Uyize stayed well away from the sea for her and her sister's safety. It was just as well because after her father found out that his wife had drowned, as well as finding out that his daughters had regularly been going out to the ocean without his permission, he put a firm end to their exploring and sent them off to school for the first time, so they would not waste whatever time they had exploring. Kau-Uyize had to learn discipline at school, something that was completely new to her, and she was faced with speaking to other dragons, a social challenge she had to overcome, which she faced with engrossing herself in cartography. Her father soon began to see her as a symbol of his deceased wife, so he began to resent his eldest daughter. At twelve, because her father simply couldn't stand her any more, she was banished from home along with her sister. She made a home for herself near the Diamond Spray Delta, which was close to the sea so she could explore it, while not being too far away from her school. She offered her services to Queen Scarlet as an explorer and cartographer, and for a short while she was employed part-time in the court of the Queen, mainly to earn money to live on. She had many fallouts with the queen, however, mainly because she couldn't take criticism, and this caused her to quit her job and go solo. Currently, Kau-Uyize is studying Geography at school, having dropped other subjects, and when she is not studying, she goes out to chart the landscape of the deep blue sea and the sky beyond. Abilities Kau-Uyize has all the abilities of a normal Skywing, as well as a few others worth mentioning. She has large wings, which she often uses as a sail to help her navigate the ocean, and when she is flying, she uses them to help her soar like an eagle. Her lungs can also take in a much greater volume of air because she is adapted to living at high altitudes; this means when she goes diving she can store more air in her lungs and doesn't have to resurface that regularly. Her tail helps power her through the water as she swims, and her streamlined shape allows her to ride currents as easily as she flies. Even though SkyWings cannot naturally see in the dark, she has trained herself to be able to do so. She is also an excellent swimmer. She is also an expert at sailing, having been taught from a young age. Sailing comes naturally to her, and she calls her boat her 'most loved one.' Her great precision drawing skills and memory allow her to be an exceptional cartographer. Her memory also allows her to remember places she's been to already and routes that she has taken. She has a great writing ability, and Queen Scarlet has said that Kau-Uyize's writing 'provided an excellent illustration of her findings.' She has a small art set that she carries around with her to add to her maps and sketches of biological signs she sees as she journeys through the ocean. Kau-Uyize has a problem with fire. For her, when she gets angry or agitated, or starts to feel any kind of negative emotion, she will start to spout flames from her mouth. She has managed to go through a few boats in her lifetime, all of them destroyed during her bouts of angriness. Due to her military upbringing, she is very strong, and she is very athletic. However, she is not as agile as her sister, who had training as a messenger, but she is still strong enough in both strength and agility to be a sailor. She is unbelievably scared of interacting with dragons, which hindered her greatly when working in Queen Scarlet's court. She also hates receiving criticism, which sometimes hinders her ability to think, because, although she is quite smart, when she gets criticised, she can think about nothing else. Relationships Nyenyezi: '''Kau-Uyize loved her mother more than anything else. She said, 'I love my mother more than I love the sea, and for me, that is great love indeed.' When her mother died she was devastated and was in mourning for many weeks. To this day she has kept every artifact her mother gave her. '''Neamhní: Kau-Uyize also loves her younger sister. They often quarrel, as siblings do, but their common interest in the ocean brings them together. After being banished from home, Kau-Uyize and Neamhní went their separate ways, but still keep in contact by writing letters to each other. '''Rangi: '''Kau-Uyize's father has never been her favourite family member. She felt he was always discouraging her from exploring. After her mother's death, what little connection they had before was completely severed, and Rangi now despises both his daughters, banishing them. Trivia - Kau-Uyize's name comes from two languages. 'Kau' is Maori for the word 'void', and 'Uyize' is Zulu for the word 'void'. Her sister's name Neamhní is Irish Gaelic for 'void' too, due to their mother's fascination with the sea, and how she perceived it. Kau-Uyize's mother's name, Nyenyezi, is Nyanja for 'stars' and her father's name, Rangi, is Maori for 'sky'. - Kau-Uyize prefers to be called 'Kau' or 'Ize'. - Kau-Uyize has two types of synesthesia; grapheme-colour synesthesia and chromesthesia. Grapheme-colour synesthesia is when you perceive numbers and letters as having 'colours' assigned to them, such as the number 1 being 'yellow'. She dislikes having this kind of synesthesia. Chromesthesia is when certain sounds are identified with colours, such as B flat (the note) being blue. She finds this kind of synesthesia useful as when she is travelling, she can listen to the sounds around her and paint pictures just using the sounds; she can also create a 'colour map' where certain sounds in certain places have colours and she charts a map of these, showing where she's been. - She's seen a dragon from every tribe except the NightWings. - She has 143 artifacts collected by her and her mother. - She enjoys memorising features on maps, and has frequently memorised her own maps and tested herself on her knowledge of them. - She finds RainWings the 'most interesting tribe'. - She is allergic to celery. - She is scared of NightWings, even though she hasn't seen one, and she like mountains, but is frightened of volcanoes, unless they're exctinct. - She has claustrophobia, but is not afraid of being cramped in her boat because there is usually a lot of sky overhead. Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Explorer)